


I'm Never Having Tacos Again

by Fandom_Trash_13



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, I like to pretend Flynn and Eve were never a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_13/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_13
Summary: Cassandra finds out the hard way tacos don't mix well with a hangover and Eve takes care of her.Short continuation of 2x07.
Relationships: Eve Baird/Cassandra Cillian
Kudos: 17





	I'm Never Having Tacos Again

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is mostly dead but ive been doing a rewatch lately and haven't been able to stop thinking about this so i figured why the hell not, this'll be good for practice if nothing else.

"I'll hold your hair." Eve calls after Cassandra who's running to the bathroom after finding out the hard way tacos don't go down well during a hangover.

Even from outside the bathroom Eve can hear the young librarian coughing up her guts. She hasn't had many hangovers herself, but she's seen more people than she can count suffering for possibly days after heavy drinking. 

She kneels beside Cassandra and somehow succeds in gathering her frizzy hair in one hand, leaving her other free for her too attempt and comfort Cassandra by rubbing her back.

It doesn't take long before Cassandra has emptied her stomach. For barely having had anything to eat, Eve is surprised at how violently she threw up. Just another thing to keep track of, never let Cassandra have alcohol. Letting any of them have alcohol seems like a bad idea to Eve, but considering how much Cassandra is suffering for it she's definitely not get any more. 

"I'm never having tacos again." Cassandra croaks out once she's caught her breath. Eve holds back a laugh knowing that's a lie and that Ezekiel will have them all having tacos at least twice more by the end of the week. 

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Eve says, helping Cassandra off the floor and onto the counter beside the sink. 

Even the flushing of the toilet is too loud for Cassandra and as quickly as she can move she covers her ears and groans something inaudible that could possibly be the first swear word Eve has ever heard from her. 

Eve mumbles a "Sorry." before hunting through the few cabnits for a cloth. Quickly finding one, she runs it under warm water and starts cleaning up bit sof puke from Cassandra's chin.

It doesn't take long and once she done Cassandra falls against Eve and attempts to hide from the painfully bright bathroom light.

"You want to go lie down now?" Eve asks.

A quiet "No." comes from Cassandara who's face is hidden against Eve's shoulder, "It's cooler in here." she mumbles.

"Okay, I have a better idea than staying like this though."

She gently helps Cassandra off the counter and leads her across the small room. Making herself comfortable leaning against the wall, she pulls Cassandra down with her. And it doesn't take much for Cassandra to curl up, once again hiding from the light against Eve's neck. 

Careful not to hurt her, Eve wraps her arms around her and before long Cassandra is asleep. It's not the first time she's fallen asleep on Eve, and it probably won't be the last. They can often be found asleep and leaning on each other during long car rides when either Ezekiel or Stone is driving, and Ezekiel takes great joy in teasing Eve for being a soft. Eve really hopes he doesn't come looking for them while they're in this position. 

Just as Eve begins to nod off, footsteps echo down the hallway. And just as she was hoping Ezekiel wouldn't find them like this. 

But thankfully he isn't the one to appear at the door, it's Jenkins. Of course with tea for them both. 

He isn't surprised to see Cassandra fast asleep where she is. He always knew there was something more between them both, unfortunetly their line of work doesn't leave much room for romance. But he does hope one day they can work it out.

Wordlessly placing the tray beside them he gives a small nod to Eve before leaving. He almost bumps into Ezekiel on the way out but simply stops him from going into the bathroom and leads him away explaining some task that should keep him busy long enough to give Eve and Cassandra some time alone. 

And with that Eve falls asleep, the girl of her dreams asleep in her arms. Both safe and together after almost dying not twelve hours ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Also its 3:30am, I didnt proof read and the last 250 words were just me becoming sappy myself.


End file.
